


Uncomfortable

by yeaka



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright Heart hates the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Care Bears or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

  
it’s not like you told me it would be—  
this city.  
  
you said… something about lights.  
being pretty,  
like the clouds...  
or whatever.  
they’re not  
and you’re a liar  
and I wanna go home.  
  
You come ‘home,’ and say to me, “  
Bright Heart,  
baby,  
iloveyousomuch  
let’s stay.”  
I just hear,  
“Iloveyousomuch,”  
So I stay.  
  
So I sit at ‘home’ in my study...  
While you’re out at the stadium  
...playing and winning and all those stupid sport things...  
Big game you, Champ.  
iloveyou,  
But,  
It’s not the same.  
It’s not the same.  
I sit at my desk and I try to write,  
try to think,  
try to invent  
like I used to but all I can think is  
iloveyou but  
 _Take me home._  
  
Take. Me. Home.  
to where everything is a pearl white  
to where everyone is a waving friend  
to where everywhere is a welcome mat  
  
Away from all these damn gray-stranger-stop-signs  
  
Away from... _ugh_...  
  
I pack my bags in the morning  
and if you really  
loveme,allthatdamnmuch  
you’ll do the same,  
and meet me  
in the cloudcar.


End file.
